Just a Dream
by sainlyinsain
Summary: This is a small I don't know what about an OC of mine after Gaea is gone. It's super short and doesn't even talk much about the Seven, but it was floating up in my cranium. I hope you guys like it. Like all of my stories, its beginning is kind of heart wrenching. I do not own anything except my characters Arista and Lux:)


Arista watched the sky as it looked like the sun exploded. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and opened them once more, her heart sinking as she could not make out the giant dragon that Leo Valdez had been riding. Her heart shuddered and she turned her eyes to the ground as she heard the sobs of campers find the bodies of friends and family. She herself had a little sister to look for. She watched as her friends picked injured Greeks and Romans alike up off the ground to hobble to the infirmary.

"Have you seen Lux?"

"No, I haven't, sorry."

"Lux?"

"Sorry, no I haven't."

She turned in a circle and tried to quell the panic and terror rising in her chest. Her fourteen year old sister was headstrong and stubborn, but as a daughter of Apollo she was one hell of a fighter. She and Lux were the only full siblings that lived in the Apollo cabin. Apollo wasn't exactly one to stick with the same woman for too long, so when the two sisters were claimed their first feast at the camp, everyone was pleasantly surprised.

"LUX!" She screamed out over the hill they had all been fighting on. She noted the looks of pity on the camper's face. She hated to do it, but she began to look at the faces of the dead that had begun to pile up. She sobbed as she saw the familiar faces of the dead. Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin, the youngest girl from the Athena cabin, among many others. She had to take a few steps back when she saw the familiar armor. With shaking hands she lifted the helmet from the head and felt her heart stutter to a stop. She heard a high pitch keening sound far off as she dropped to her knees and cradled her younger sister's head in her lap. She soon realized the wailing was coming from her and buried her head in her sisters hair to stifle the sound. Her whole body quivered and shook, the most unfathomable grief wreaking havoc on her. She sobbed as hard as she could, as loud as she could, hoping that her father would hear and take pity on her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, trying to recognize the figure through the streams of her tears.

Will.

He collapsed beside her and gathered her in his strong arms, sharing her grief. Will really shouldered the title brother, and he was great at it.

"Heal her. Will, you're the best healer in decades, heal her. Will, heal her." Arista pleaded with him as she slid her younger sister out of her armor. She caught sight of the claw marks in her side, and the sobs bubbled up again. She pressed her fist to her mouth and doubled over, every muscle in her abdomen tensing up as she gagged. She steeled herself and gathered her younger sister up in her arms.

'Will, please. Please, please Will." She couldn't mutter anything else as she rocked with her sister, hoping the words alone would coax her baby sister back to life.

"Rista...I can't. She's already gone." She choked on her sobs and glared at him. She could see the pain in his eyes, and somewhere under the waves of pain she recognized it, understood he had also lost a sister, but this was her whole sister. The had grown up with the same mother together, had done everything together. Will left and Arista brushed the hair out of her sister's blank blue eyes, eyes that once sparkled like the ocean.

"Ris, wake up."

Arista jolted awoke in bed, her dagger raised in her hand as she sat up in bed, her long auburn hair falling into her eyes. She looked up to a shocked Lux, standing there in her large shirt. She lowered her dagger as her sister crawled in bed with her.

"You were crying in your sleep again." Lux murmured against her. Arista chocked her sob of relief down and hugged her sister close to her. She realized she was trembling and held her sister a little bit tighter.

It was two weeks after the fight that killed Gaea, and Leo Valdez, and countless of other Greek and Roman campers. Apollo lost two brothers, and a sister, and they were all shaken by the loss. The Apollo cabin was always known for being the most tight knit, the ones to feel most like a family. She looked across the room to the three empty beds and she shivered before closing her eyes.

She thanked the gods she still had a little sister to worry about, and knew that as long as she could hold Lux, no matter what happened she would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that didn't even have any point, but I couldn't get this out of my head for some reason. I loved Blood of Olympus and it killed me, GAH! So I am just going to post this and maybe I'll even start a story for PJO or HOO, i have a few ideas running around in this big head of mine:)<strong>

**Please enjoy:)**


End file.
